


Year of the Rat

by simulacraryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Forced Captivity, Gen, One Shot, Retribution, Unrequited Love, benevolent narcissa malfoy, neutral lucius malfoy, one sided lily/severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: Severus has his suspicions on the day the Potters were murdered by the Dark Lord and decides to follow through on them. ONE SHOT





	Year of the Rat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I originally intended for HP Dark Arts back in February. However, I missed that Deadline and chose to just finish it at my leisure and post it.

_October 31, 1981_

When the Dark Lord had disappeared from Lestrange's house, Severus' stomach had upturned. While the others speculated on The Dark Lord's whereabouts, Severus felt _something_ call to him. He did his best to show no emotion as Bellatrix gloated on how this would be a night to be remembered, turning on his heel and proceeding to leave the foul company of those around him. He'd been invited into their cause by Lucius, a man that now was also wavering in his decisions as he sat away from his deranged sister in law. Severus felt disgust at his best friend's self preserving act, but marched to him nevertheless.

"Lucius." He whispered, gravely. - "Where is Pettigrew?"

"I saw him leave after The Dark Lord did."

The gears turned in Snape's head. Pettigrew had been one of the Marauders and he'd suddenly shown up in their ranks, the mark on his arm and a shit eating grin on his face. Many distrusted the rat bastard, Snape more than anyone. He knew Pettigrew was playing the long con, but last he knew, the Potters chose Sirius Black as their Secret Keeper. He doubted the mutt bastard would betray them. However Pettigrew? He'd sell his own mother for fame. Something had to be _wrong_ , right? That was until Bellatrix sauntered, a manic look over her cow-eyed look. - "The Dark Lord knows all, Severus! The Potters will be the first of many to fall. Once the boy dies, I'll get to finish what I started with Alice and Frank, by ridding the world of the second threat to _His_ greatness!"

Everyone by now knew what Bellatrix, Rebastan and Rodolphus had done to Alice and Frank Longbottom, rendering them fully insane from the cruciatus while poor Augusta was left to care for Frank's only child, Neville. Severus closed his mind, his emotions and protected himself from what he knew would be a mental assault from Bellatrix herself. The woman had a nephew the age of these children and she just so willfully did as told…

Could it be that Bella was besotted with the Dark Lord?

"Wittle Petey spilled the beans, Sevvy!"- She cooed, twirling without any grace before stalking off to the mad man's throne and planting her arse on Voldemort's chair, slumping with her skirts a mess and legs spread. It was a vile sight, even Lucius recoiled in the lack of grace Bellatrix showed...nevermind the blatant disrespect towards Rodolphus by flaunting her love for another man.

But Severus cared not for the display, as Bella cackled, he stood frozen at the revelation that Pettigrew _knew_...which would only mean that…

"Severus,"- Lucius growled next to him - "Follow me."

Severus didn't need to be told twice, turning on his heel to follow Lucius out of the door. The air in this wretched place was stifling, not to mention even the likes of Yaxley and Mulciber were leaving for the night. Bella would go on to her disgusting display of wanton desire for the Dark Lord, allowing her husband a mere "taste"and saving the rest for the Dark Lord. It sent a shudder through both Lucius and Severus, thus they took their leave.

Once within the safety of Malfoy Manor, Severus felt Lucius pull him right into one of the older wings. It'd been favored by Abraxas himself, riddled with many wards and gone unused with the exception of the rare visit by Lucius himself to hide from the outside world. - "You can't go there yet. Do you even know where they went to hide? I know you harbor feelings for Potter's wife - but you mustn't risk yourself."

"Why not!?"- He bellowed, angrily pressing forward. Invading Lucius' personal space in a display of wrath neither man believed possible. Lucius _knew_ that Severus harbored a powerful amount of love for muggle born Lily Evans, a woman Voldemort would've loved to recruit to his ranks even if it's as a token of his "generosity". But did Lucius know of all Severus gambled for Lily's safety?

"You're my son's godfather. If anything happens to me, you're the next person to raise him! I'm disposable to Him, you're not! You told him about the Prophecy. All I've done is funnel money into his crusade, anyone can funnel money for him. You can find things nobody else can."

Lucius spoke truth, but he hid so much in the words. Severus understood and appreciated the earnest sentiments. - "Not to bloody mention, if anyone sees you there Severus, they'll question it. Get your arse to Cokeworth and stay put!"

However Severus could feel the burn in his pocket from the charmed coin Dumbledore had gifted him. It was the message he'd dreaded. Lily died and he needed to get to their safe location. - "I'll go right now."

A bold faced lie. Lucius knew, because he merely shook his head and muttered: " _Remember Bella's cousin is that boy's godfather._ "

Both threat and warning, but useless to Severus. Black must have given James and Lily away to Pettigrew who gave it away to the Dark Lord, no? Yet no matter how much Severus turned the scenario in his head, only one viable option remained. Lucius stayed his hand, letting Severus know he'd buy the man the time he needed to say his goodbyes… as such, Severus bolted for the door as fast as his legs would let him.

Once outside, he ignores the call of the Order. He thinks of Lily, realizing he has no fucking clue where he should go. Growling, Severus was about to leave when he feels a dainty hand clasp around his wrist. He turned to greet Narcissa, toting Draco in one arm and looking at him with fearful eyes. - "Aunt Dorea had a house in Godric's Hollow. She got it when she was disowned for marrying Charlus. Fleamont and Euphemia were the only descendants on that side of the family..."

"Cissa,"- He said carefully. - "You knew all this time?"

"I figured it out when Bella kept dancing like the cat that ate the canary. She wasn't good at keeping track of the family properties like I was. It's a good thing she didn't remember sooner, Severus."

"Even if she had, the Fidelius should've stayed… but of course, that _rat_ bastard..."

He says no further, disapparating on the spot. Godric's Hollow was a small neighborhood and one where he knew Albus Dumbledore had stake in, meaning…

Had Albus suggested Lily and James change secret keepers? Had they told everyone it was Black, but trusted Pettigrew in lieu of Lupin? Had it been all Albus' russe, in which case… _he would kill the old fool!_ With his robes billowing behind him, Severus turned to face the large house that had been blown to bits…

He passed Potter's corpse, his face contrite as he could only wish the man rest at peace. He did what he could only do, Severus thought, but he didn't go down so easily it seemed. Not judging by the blast mark on the walls, he hadn't. His stomach lurched when he approached the nursery. 

There laid her body, robbed of a bright life that had once been entwined in his. Red hair, dulled by the Avada itself as her mouth is contorted from what Severus guessed had been Lily's final scream. Her green eyes, dimmed of their vibrant nature by Voldemort, could be seen as defiant even in their final hours. Severus crouched, pulling her body over as a scream ripped from his throat almost like a bowl.

From the cot, her son joined in his sorrow.

Regrets filled Severus Snape. Releasing Lily's corpse, Severus turned to the child in question, certainly Potter's son that was until Severus fixated on the boy's eyes. The boy who could have, had he not been an utter prat, been his child. When faced with those hauntingly green eyes, Severus stepped backwards until he hit something human.

“Snivellus.”

“Black.”

“Where is Peter?” - The question is almost a choked sound in Black's voice as Severus turned, his face a ghastly shade as he was faced with Lupin and Black, both tear stricken and both looking ready for a kill. Years of school washed away at that mere second when Snape brought himself to a still…

“He is likely trying to run.”

“Is your mark burning?” This time it was Lupin, his eyes a softer sight than Black's angry gaze. The werewolf was always a source of guilt in many ways, especially after Severus met Greyback. 

“ _No_. Leave Pettigrew to me… take the child.”

Odd, right? Just where had the Dark Lord gone to?

“Snape, this isn't worth your life.” Black warned, a warning he had probably received from Lupin.

“Is he an animagus, Black?”

“...A rat.”

“Fitting for the wanker,” Lupin added spitefully. - “Severus, he's…”

“Going to be food for a snake, is what he will be… leave the sodding excuse of a man to me. You two take the boy and run, don't let Albus place him with that bitch Petunia.”

“Like hell we will. He's our son now, Snape. He's all we've left of them.”

“He's all I have of her…” Snape whispered audibly enough for Sirius and Lupin, the two men understood at once what it meant. Grief was speaking in his stead...pain, so unmistakingly in his dire voice.

“Snivellus, no- Severus. She forgave you long ago. We never told her you took the mark. She'd been to Cokeworth looking for you...we all went. We wanted to make amends, but…”

“I wasn't there. I'd been cooped in Hogwarts, Poppy was busy healing me after a nasty encounter with Bellatrix.”

They were running for the door, towards Sirus’ flying bike. Severus took one last look at Harry, asleep in his uncle's arms. “We'll meet again...and maybe someday I can tell you about her.”

He disappeared on the spot, a swirling of black robes as he set his sights for where he had a feeling Peter had ran off to. It was one of the few places the Dark Lord kept a secret from Bella. Little Hagglington, the birthplace of Tom Riddle and the death place of the Gaunt family. Severus could only fixate on Lily, her corpse rendered a screaming mother pleading for her son.

He saw flashes of what he could only imagine, were her last moments. Oh how he wished things had been different, how he longed to have never taken that wretched mark. Marching into the decrepit home, Severus pulled his wand and muttered: “Lumos.”

His breathing was shaky, his steps filled with conviction as the floorboards creaked. On the furthest corner of the living room sat Peter, pudgy and scared. A sad excuse as he trembled, his hands hiding his face.

“S... Severus!” He croaked, making himself smaller and sinking into the armchair. 

“Petrificus tortallus! Incarcerus!” Snape called forth the ropes after stunning Peter, a sadistic look over his eyes. “Did you forget she was mine, Peter? She'd been my friend first, my only love in this pathetic life.”

With a raise of his wand, Severus smiled…

“Crucio.” Hate and contempt filled him as Peter tried to move, the pain multiplied by the fact he was bound and petrified. His bones creaked, ligaments forcing against the various spells over his body. If one thought Bellatrix to be a mad sadistic bitch, Severus had found himself wanting to surpass her at this time.

“She was mine, the lone comfort during the times your lot made me miserable. Sectumsempra!”

Blood spluttered the moment the curse lashed against Peter's prone back. “Don't worry… this won't be your end.” With that Severus produced a tiny cage and smirked. Peter stared with wide eyes as he felt himself turn into the rat. Soon he was caged, magically unable to leave and sustained by food that would appear.

“I have plans for you…” - Severus said dispassionately.

**Eleven Years Later, Hogwarts**

Severus glanced at the cage in his quarters, the rat inside of it bound to remain imprisoned until he was able to exact his revenge. For years, he had acquired mice and rats for his lesson on dissection. A lesson he added in 1982, in order to cover his tracks. Albus hadn't questioned it, but he could tell by the dark glint in the cunning wizard's eye that he'd known all along what Severus had planned.

It was the fourth month of the school year and the lesson was fast approaching, thus he grabbed the cage with a smirk. Sauntering off to the dungeons where he would teach the First year Gryffindors and Slytherins, he began to place the cages in the assigned desks - placing the particular one from his quarters right where one Harry Potter sat in class. As the first years filed in, silently taking place in their assigned locations, Severus surveyed his class with contempt.

"Today, we will be dissecting these rats in order to harvest their hearts. "- He intoned in Harry's direction. - "Please begin by binding the rat on the slab in front of you..."

Revenge was a dish best served in agony.


End file.
